User blog:BlankyXP/RANDOM QUESTIONS :B
I was bored. So I did this thingy. I don't really care if you do it yourself as well, so uh...I guess you could put it on ur own blog or sumthin'...I dunno... *'Full name?' Blanky Rinayo Elius. o3o *'GIVE US YOUR REAL NAME!!!' No. But I'll tell you a secret. o.o I am scared of bubble gum. *'Age?' I am like, so 13 years old. *'Birthday?' 8/31 *'Male or Female?' Female. But people say I sound like a boy for some reason. I ain't even a tomboy, HOW IS DAT POSSIBLE?! Er...well...people keep tellin' me I'm a tomboy, but uh...I think dat sounds kinda stupid. 'Cuz uh...the majority of girls I know who claim to be "tomboy" are very feminine to me... *'Eye color?' Uh...brown? Black? Looks like black to meh... *'Hair color?' Black. *'Body type?' Uh...average? I doesn't eat as much as others (I mean dude, my classmates eat potato chips for breakfast and at night D=). But uh...I'm very not active. At all, actually. So uh...I'm average. I love eatin' too much meat. :O Like pork ribs. *'Three personality traits?' Uh...quirky, random...and uh...naive. *'If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?' I get embarrassed over teh most insignificant things...and I am awful at arguing. *'Favorite part of your body?' Mah arms. *'What job would you love to have?' Full-time writer, video game designer, traveler, website designer, computer programmer, or uh...I dunno... *'What job would you hate to have?' Dunno. Businesspersonguy thingy? *'What is your biggest fear?' Ghosts and horror movies. And ze dark. And "haunted houses". Like teh fake ones you go inside in public places. *'Are you afraid of death?' Of course I am. Everyone should be, we all has teh human instinct of survival or whatever teh young 'uns call it. *'Do you remember your dreams?' Sometimes. o.o But I usually only remember parts of it after I wake up. Then I forget about them in like a few hours. Most of teh time. *'Are they vivid?' Uh...if you mean whether my memories of them are vivid, not realleh...but I think they're probably very fun and random and happeh, 'cuz I always wake up very happy, even if something bad happened teh previous day. o.o I am so naive, am I not? *'What is the first dream you can remember on the top of your head?' Ah, there's this one dream I never forgotten. I dunno why. *shifty eyes* It is a very creepy one that I had in 3rd grade. I dunno if there are any parts of it I forgot, but here is basically what I remember. My brother's friend comes over to our house, and me and my brother greet him at the door. All of a sudden, we hear evil laughter. We look around for the source of the laughter. After some searching that I don't remember, we lastly check some small dark crack in the kitchen wall above the stove. There is nothing there relating to the evil laughs (not what you expected, eh? :O). We then walk to the living room, 'cuz my brother's friend has to leave. Everyone in my family is gathered there to say goodbye for some reason I do not know either. While everyone else is closing the door, I look up near the stairs to find an evil leprechaun laughing down at me. Then he jumps down at me with a knife, and I wake up finding my mom shaking me awake. o.o I never had a fear of leprechauns, so I dunno why I had dat dream. *'What did you want to be when you grew up?' I wanted to create my own video game since I was like 5 years old (I started gettin' into video games when I was 4). :O That is like a video game designer, I suppose? *'Where are you?' I am where I am. Duh. *'Where did you want to live when you grew up?' Uh...I've always liked where I live. *'Where do you live?' New York City. :O *'Favorite holiday?' Christmas or New Years. o.o It's a very jolly holiday. *'Favorite day of the week?' Friday. :O For some reason, I like them even better than Saturdays. *'Favorite food?' Potatoes, steak, ribs, beef, pork, chicken, corn, pepperoni pizza, churros, spicy noodles, Fruit Roll-Ups, Honey Nut Cheerios, and uh...many other stuff. I love meat. o3o *'What don't you like to eat/drink?' Broccoli, soda, fish (cuz I is allergic), chocolate (but for some reason, I like oreos), hot water (I only like it cold and with ice :O), peanuts, er...yah. I'm kinda picky... *'Favorite ice cream?' Cookies 'n creme. *'Favorite drink?' Milk. *shifty eyes* I dislike soda. *'Favorite restaurant?' Popeye's. o.o *'Favorite color?' Black, blue, and green. And uh, maybe orange. *'Favorite word?' Ugly. Well, in certain situations, it is not my favorite word, but I am sure most of you know my obsession with teh word. *'Favorite grade in school?' I dunno. *'Favorite subject in school?' Computers. *'What time do you go to sleep?' 11:15 PM on school days, 1:00 AM on weekends. :O *'What time do you wake up?' 7:00 school days. 6:30-9:00 on weekends. 'Cuz I wanna get up early and play computer/video games, duuuh. My brotha once slept at like 9:00 PM and got up at 6:00 PM (not AM). *shifty eyes* *'How do you wake up? Buzzer/Radio/Other?' My mommy wakes me up. YAAAAY *'How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?' 30 minutes. :O *'What is your biggest regret?' I has lots of embarrassing moments, but uh...I don't have any huge regrets. *'What talent do you wish you had?' Drawing. D: That's all I really want to learn. =' *'What religion are you?' Uh...my family does not have a religion... *'Favorite video game?' There are too many to name. o.o *'Do you believe in aliens?' Yes. *'Do you believe in ghosts?' Partly so. *'Favorite website?' Dis one. 'Cuz I feel proud looking at da Wiki. I dunno why. *'Do you have any pets?' Yes. *'What kind?' A cool turtle that me and my bro found in Chinatown. :OOO It is now 9 years old. It is very dim witted and loves dark and narrow places where he can hibernate or rest, stupidly and constantly attempting to crawl under my computer chair for like 15486797 billion times but unfortunately, to no avail. Currently, he has been interested in finding refugee behind my TV. We used to have 2 turtles, but one died for some reason, leaving us the dim-witted turtle I still have today. I do not remember why. I once thought a cockroach ate it, because I remember a cockroach crawled into their little tank tub thingy. I dunno if it ate it though. My mom said it died cuz teh turtle that's still living right now hogged ze turtle food. =' Greedy little turtle. *'Names?' Unfortunately, it hasn't been given an official name. However, some names that people have given include: Shelly, and Turtleman (what I call it). We usually refer to it as "the turtle". *'What kind of pet would you like to have?' A dog. Preferably a Golden Retriever because they are loyal. I would name teh golden retriever Flippymann. *'What kind of a pet would you not like to have?' I have a large despisal of cats. o.o *'Who would you like to meet?' Teh only person I can think of is Leafman. 'Cuz he doesn't exist. Wah. *'If you could have one superpower…what would you want?' Extreme luck. I WOULD NEVER LOSE!!!!1111 *'Are you passive or aggressive?' My attitude is more passive, but my strength is aggressive. I often slam doors in school, even when I'm not mad. o.o It be fun, yo. *'Where would you love to visit?' Whenever I'm at school, I'd love to visit my house, of course. :O *'Favorite place you have been to?' Uh...this Steve Wyrick magician show I went to last summer in Las Vegas. :O Or my house! *'Worst place you have ever been to?' School. *'East Coast or West Coast?' East. *'Would you like to go to space?' Maybe. o.o *'Most interesting planet?' Mars. =' *'Is there anyone you ever wanted as a parent?' I would want a dad dat plays video games. D= Um, I always thought it would be cool if teh Wiiviewer from YouTube was my dad. *'Favorite song?' I have many. But I like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_SxVtf6Nk0, http://rockstarrleaf.webs.com/Leaf%27s%20Theme.mp3, http://rockstarrleaf.webs.com/Temple%20of%20the%20Woods.mp3, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fXC2S-1tGU, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVMpN7jb-lA, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCXuhOj3-Ng, and uh...more. *'Favorite type of music?' Uh...I don't actually purposely listen to songs like most teenagers my age do. *shifty eyes* Like, uh...I don't really try to listen to popular songs. I just find the music people like these days highly obnoxious. Like this one song my brotha listens to about love knocking someone down or sumthin', and then gettin' back up, bein' knocked down again... but I like maybe rock. And uh... some sad/touching video game music, I guess. I dunno... *'Favorite band?' Well, uh...I guess teh songs that my bro listened to by The American Rejects was pretty good. o.o *'Favorite guitar player?' Leafman! *'What rock group or star would you like to hang out with?' Leafman!!! @.@ *'Have you ever played any instruments?' Uh, I play a recorder in Music class...and I has an electric guitar that I bought 'cuz of Leafman, but I rarely touch. *'Which one do you wish you could play really well?' Electric guitar. I hate acoustics. They're ugleh! I also think electric violins are interesting. o.o *'Random thought?' And pump my ride! Reese's Puffs cereal, part of a nutritious breakfast. WHOA! You guys DONE yet? It's Reese's! For breakfast! *'Why is the sky blue?' Oxygen and sunlight? :O *'Why is the grass green?' Chlorophyll. *'What is the meaning of life?' Uh...to influence others as much as possible...? I dunno. It's different for every person. *'What would you do for a Klondike bar?' Nothing. o.o *'What do you like about yourself?' Fortunately, I am somewhat funny...I think...I think I am very different from other people (or uh...is I?), I can kinda write good, I became admin for MySims Wiki, I am teh biggest fan of Leafman, I can design stuff good sometimes, and uh...that is all I can think of now.